Kidnap My Heart
by xAdorkablex48
Summary: Based on the movie Taking 5 but HSM version. Gabriella and Taylor kidnap 5LR but Gabby falls in love with the lead singer Troy and Taylor falls in love with Chad. They want to kidnap the band so they can play at their school to end senior year fabulous.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 5 Leo rise Is a famous band, Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie is the bottom of the food chain at their school after burning the labels to get 5LR to come to their school, they will do anything to get the famous band to come, that means Kidnapping them. But what happens when they two girls fall in love with the boys in the Band? This is just like the movie Taking Band but HSM style.

Hook ups: Troyella TxG Chaylor CxT

Chapter one:

The whole school was silent after the scream of Sharpay Evens. Nobody knew why until they crowded around a brunette and a black hair girls. The girls both looked frightened.

"Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie your life here in Bay View is going to be hell. You ruined our chances to get an amazing band to come to this school, but no, Gabriella had to go burn down the labels." Sharpay Evens screamed as the whole school started glaring and whispering. Then some of the students 'boo' them and threw paper at them.

Gabriella Montez ran out of the school with tears coming down her face. "Breathe, Montez, Breathe, there is one more week of senior year, then you can go to Stanford with Taylor and leave Sharpay and her sharpettes and this cruddy town. " Gabriella couldn't believe this. Everyone used to love her, because of her best friend's mistake everyone hates her.

"GABBY!" Taylor called out and ran up to her. "Gabs I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I'm a horrible friend, please forgive me." Taylor looked like she was going to burst out in tears, after all the whole school hating them is her fault. "I tripped, Sharpay planned it that witch, and the oil poured on the labels and she light up the labels I swear it wasn't me."

Before Taylor said anything more Gabriella hugged her best friend," Don't worry Tay, you didn't plan to ruin our rep, besides we only have one more week of high school."

Taylor smiled and she had her thinking face on that means she is thinking something that is no good. "I got a plan." She pulled Gabriella to her car and started driving to a place that even Taylor was surprise they are going.

"No! We aren't going in there!" Gabriella cried out, "He has a creepy crush on me! No!"

"Gabby please don't you want to remember your last week of high school with lots of people screaming your name and they actually like you?" Taylor made a point; Gabriella sighed and knocked on the door.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" A Guy who looked like he was in college asked.

"I'm Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie and we need to talk to him, we have a big project for him." Gabriella said unsure about what is going to happen.

"Okay come in. The master is waiting for you. I'm Alex I am his helper." The guy said and led us to the person room.

"Gabriella, you finally want to go out," the boy said and turned around.

"Ewe Ryan no thanks … Listen we need your help," Gabriella said in disgust.

"We want to kidnap 5LR!" Taylor basically shouted.

"WHAT?! That's a huge project we could go in jail for this!" He sighed, and then pointed to a picture, a cop pulling a guy to the police car. "You see this cop, he can find you in a minute or even in a second, this kid tried to kidnap Beyonce, didn't work."

Gabby smiles and thinks," We want to humiliate them, we hate them."

"You hate them huh? Then here's the plan." Ryan said smiling wide and then tells them the plan.

Gabriella was wearing a black tight dress and Ryan's arm was around her. She looked disgusted, but she had to do it. It was part of the plan to get the limo. Gabriella smiles in the camera and right when Ryan's parents went inside Ryan tried to kiss her. "Ewe! Stick with the plan please!" She pushed Ryan away and went inside the limo where Taylor and Alex await. The driver seemed really tired because Alex put sleeping pills in his water and fell asleep.

Gabriella was changing to her clothes. "Don't look!" she screeched at the two boys. The boys covered their eyes and Ryan tried to peek. "I told you not to look if you do I will kill you Ryan!" They both looked away. When Gabriella changed, Ryan pulled the driver in the back and he drove to the homecoming dance. When they arrived the girls looked at Ryan who was smiling at them.

"What?" Gabriella Sighed annoyed.

"Show time." The girls got out of the limo and Alex pulled a tank of sleeping gas.

When Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, Zeke Baker and Emmett Ross came out of the back the girls look at each other and run up to them.

"Oh my gosh it's you guys, we are huge fans! I LOVE YOU!" they screamed out.

Taylor was almost jumping on Chad. While Gabriella looked at Ryan who looked very jealous she jumping on Troy. But then tripped on Taylor's shoe and almost fell but Troy catched her.

"Whoa, be careful where you step." He helps her up and walks to the limo.

"Dude, theirs two limo's!" Jason cried out.

They went to the second limo.

"Shit, they went to the other limo!" Ryan cried out. "Gabby you drive…" Gabriella got in the limo and she saw cops coming.

"Ryan! The Cops get in!" She screamed out.

"Go on without me! I will be fine." Ryan said dramatically.

Gabriella drove off right when the cops came, "I can't believe it didn't work, and Ryan is going to Jail." She sighed, "I knew this wouldn't work."

"Doesn't worry Ryan can get out of anything," Alex smiled and said," listen, to light up the mood let's eat at Wings Burger…"

"Yeah lets… Why do they even call it Wings burger? Makes no sense at all."

"Maybe because they sell Wings and Burgers and Wings as burgers?" Taylor giggled.

They got out of the limo and went inside they saw 5LR there.

"Oh my gosh… you guys. I have a plan, when they are done eating we make them go into our limo." Taylor said.

"Smart one… Taylor" Alex rolled his eyes.

Gabriella giggled and walked up to the kitchen door while the lead singer of 5LR followed behind.

"Hey Bobby!" She said smiling at the little boy in front of her, " can you tell your daddy to get me and Taylor the usual?"

"Anything for you Gabby." Little boy ran out to get his father.

"Gabriella!" The owner smiled at her, "How are you and your parents?" he said hugging her.

"I'm good, and so is my parents, they went to Hawaii to solve another case."

"Ahh your parents the Investigators." Gabriella Giggles, "Well your order is up, its on the house, thank you for babysitting bobby."

"Hey no problem, I love babysitting him." Gabriella Smiles.

"Okay will anything else you want?"

"Will we have a friend with us and he wants the same as me."

"Well, I put that in, talk to you later Gabby."

"Later Mr. Rumes." Gabriella walks backwards and trips on her own foot and feel.

"You are really clumsy…" Troy said staring at her brown eyes.

"Yeah I am… Umm?" She said shocked he helped her up again.

"I should go back to my table then."

"What your name?"

"Gabby!" Bobby ran up to her. "Momma bought me a wii with super smash brothers, can you come over tomorrow and play with me since we both don't have no school?"

"Of course, hun, See you then okay?" She agreed not even thinking.

"YAY! By Gabby!" Runs away and plays with his light saver.

"I should go now… And my name is Gabriella…" That's the last thing she said as she walked back to the table.

"You were talking to Troy Bolton." Taylor smiled.

"I fell on my face in front of Troy Bolton." Gabby sighed and looked back at 5LR table.

When the food came the 5LR food came. Gabriella ate and Listened to the plan. She got up and walked to the limo and sat in the limo driver seat and waited Taylor came 5 minutes later and sat next to her.

"They are coming this way!" She yelled whispered. Gabriella's leg kept shaking nervously.

"Stop it." Taylor Shouted quietly.

"What?" Gabriella said confused.

"Stop being nervous everything well me fine I promise."

"It better be."

Taylor felt her phone vibrate she read it," They are all in so start driving."

Gabriella started driving to the woods where they hid another car. She was really nervous, she couldn't believe she gone with this stupid plan, if they get caught from the police she will have to say goodbye to Stanford and hello to ASU. Yes, her parents want to go to Phoenix, Arizona to stay with her Grandparents before they pass away. As Gabriella parked she saw a car that wasn't suppose to be the car they imagined she got out with Alex behind her. She Splat out, "What happened to the SUV? There is 5 boys not 3." The Girls just stared at the small beat up red Nissan.

"My cousin was going to Vegas this weekend so I couldn't get it," Alex apologized.

"It's better than nothing." Taylor sneakered

"We have to leave 2 boys behind," Alex sighed.

"WHAT?! Don't you get that 5lr has to play at our school, that means Five not THREE!" Taylor shouted.

"Just put your mask on and I will handle the rest," Alex rolled his eyes.

By the time they drove off we left Zeke and Emmett counting to 25 and saying RMFL rules. Alex idea. Stupid. We pulled up at Gabriella's house and saw that Gabriella's sister was having a party.

"Put them in the Attic, I will distract her sister." Taylor said and got out of the car, Gabby and Alex took the 3 boys into the attic and the phone rang. They all ignored it Gabriella texted her parents saying:

Shhh, don't call the house I just put Amanda to bed, and Lena and I are watching tv. We are all fine but hope I see you guys soon. Cya on Tuesday 3 Gabs


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabby POV

It is 10 in the morning, everybody is asleep. I felt feathers on her skin she opened her eyes to see Ryan laughing his head off he pointed to Alex he was wearing Red lipstick and had his hair in a pony tail I started laughing then I noticed Ryan was back I screamed and hugged him," OMG how did you get back?!"

Ryan smiled and said," Well I had a few bars on my cell to call my mom and she said your not good for me." I just rolled my eyes in relief.

"You won't believe it we have 3 band members from 5LR in the attic." I said while waking up Taylor and taking a picture of Alex giggling.

"RYAN!" Taylor screamed and hugged him.

"SHHH!!! Amanda is still asleep… " I don't want to see Troy seeing my baby sister. Wait, why do I care? I hate this band anyways.

Alex woke up and said," Hey man welcome back… why do I feel like I have hundred pounds on my face.

All three of us giggled.

Alex goes to the mirror and yelled," RYAN!"

Ryan ran all the way downstairs and Tay and I just cleaned the makeup off Alex Face.

Ryan came up confused," I thought you said you had 3 band members there is only one?" He looked outside finding Jason and Chad hoping outside the backyard we ran out and said high to my old neighbor who was watering the plants who didn't care about anything.

We walked inside while the boys put the mask on and push them in the attic. The next thing we know it we hear yelling that woke up my baby sister. I ran upstairs to grab Amanda and put a mask on her and Tay and I did the same. We walked in the Attic and I looked at Ryan.

"Thanks you, you woke her up, you are on baby duty." Taylor yelled we took off the hats from the boys and saw the Baby blue eyes staring at me. Amanda took off her mask and threw it at Chad which got stuck in his afro.

"Did I ever tell you I like Mandy?" Ryan smiled brightly.

"Yeah 10 times. " Taylor snapped.

"Listen we won't hurt you just do us a favor and we will let you go." Taylor smiled at me. I'm getting my confidence back.

Taylor mask was falling off, but Troy caught it. "No way, fan girls kidnap us?" He looked at me in shock," Gabriella?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. How do you know my lady's name?" I took off my mask and glared at Ryan.

"Ugh, Ryan I'm not your girl, please stop saying that…" I whined.

"Listen, our reputation got ruined because of you guys…" Taylor started.

"Wait, you are telling us your not popular? Why am I not surprise?" Troy smirked.

I just rolled my eyes," We were…" I mumbled.

"Listen, just play some few songs at our school just please…" Taylor pleaded.

"That's harsh troy, you know what I am in." Chad smiled at Taylor.

"Okay that's a yes for Chad, Jason?" I smiled slightly.

"The kidnapping? That wasn't cool," Tay and I frowned at Jason words, "but I will get over it I am in!"

Taylor and I squealed," Troy? Please…" He looked at me then at Taylor.

"No, I am the star of this band," He stated.

"That's harsh man, when Davis were talking to me and Jason he said that we were perfect for the band and when we said what about Troy? He said you weren't as good as us." Jason said.

"Then why is he giving me a solo career?" Troy splat out.

I looked at Jason," Jason are you alright?" I walked over to Jason and kneeled.

"No, we are like brothers we each are an ingredients to a cake, and everyone likes us cause we are a cake not because the Butter is more taste or that. I think its messed up that one of the Ingredient thinks it taste better than everyone else." He looks over to Troy.

"You girls better have good lawyers." Troy just said.

I looked at him and then Taylor," I'm going to go start unpacking since I am staying here the rest of my life." I grabbed Amanda and headed upstairs.

"Gabs wait!!!" Taylor ran after me. I couldn't believe I was this dumb.

Troy's POV

I just watch the girl, I just liked run upstairs in tears, I just wish I can tell her why I can't do it. But I was confused why is she unpacking her things. Taylor came down the stairs and looks at me. I couldn't help but just ask," Why is she unpacking?"

"If she goes to jail or gets into any trouble, then she will lose that scholarship to Stanford, and because of you she has to stay here or move in with her Grandparents in Arizona. Going to Stanford was her dream. And you just ruined it. Ryan, Gabs say she is going to let them go, the plan isn't working." Taylor said and started untie Chad then me, and then Jason.

I went upstairs, and heard clapping and giggling, I hide behind the door and her the strum of the guitar.

"Mandy, how about this song?" I heard an angelic voice. Then a guitar playing a soft key.

I CRY OUT REALLY LOUD  
IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CROUD  
SHOULD EVERYONE SEE  
WHAT I HAD DONE TO ME

Chorus: LIVE WITH MY HEART  
NOTHING CAN KEEP US APART  
LIVE WITH MY HEART  
GIVE ME A CHANCE  
LIVE WITH MY HEART  
SO I CAN DANCE...  
WITH MY HEART

DON'T MAKE ME CRY OUT ALL THE REASONS  
TO TELL YOU ALL THE SEASONS WHEN I EXPLAINED TO YOU

Chorus

TRYIN' TO STOP ALL THESE TEARS  
I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOUR EARS  
I JUST WANT TO STAY ALONE IN HERE  
YEAH, I KNOW IT APPEARS  
I NEED YOU

INEED SOME ONE EXCEPT YOU  
I HOPE YOU DONT HATE ME, TOOOOOOOOO

Chorus

AM I CRAZY FOR LOVING MY HEART  
MAYBE DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD BREAK APART  
HOW AM I GOING TO RISK MY LIFE?  
AND I NEED YOU TO MOVE ON  
I WILL ALSO BE GONE

Chorus  
AM I CRAZY FOR LOVING MY HEART?  
MAYBE DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD BREAK APART?  
HOW AM I GOING TO RISK MY LIFE?  
AND I NEED YOU TO MOVE ON  
I WILL ALSO BE GONE  
LIVE WITH MY HEART  
NOTHING CAN KEEP US APART

NO ONE PV

Gabby stopped singing when she heard Troy applause. "What are you doing here, Troy?" She looked down.

"That was amazing, why go to Stanford, when Julliard is waiting for you."

"How do you know about Stanford?" She asked then chuckled, "Taylor, Never mind?" She looks at Troy," Why won't you play at our school?"

"Because—"

"Wait, I have to call Taylor, because whatever I say is going to her anyways." Gabby texted Taylor, and in a second Taylor was in the room. "Okay what's up?"

2 minutes later

"WHAT?!" They both screeched

"Yeah, I have to mouth the words cause of stage fright, and you guys don't have the equipment to help." Troy sighs

"You need to tell the rest," Gabby grabs Troy's hand and pulls him outside. They both felt sparks between each other so they let go each other's hand.

The second you know it everyone in the house except Gabby's older sister knows about Troy's secret.

"You guys I have a plan… but we need some supplies." Gabby smiled and Mandy who was applauding and laughing. "you guys don't mind watching Amanda don't you?"

The guys groaned, Gabby giggled," Thank you…" Hands Mandy to Troy.

2 hours later, Gabby was wearing a Maid costume, Taylor in a Police, Jason in a Hot Dog, Alex in a banana, Chad in a Monkey, Ryan in a Pirate outfit.

"Troy just Breathe and Believe." Gabby smiled at him and press play in the music.

"Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line" Chad sings

"Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me, but you made me believe" Jason sing.

Right when Troy was at the mic and yell across the backyard. "Gabriella Marie Montez!!!!!!!!"

Lena marched up to Gabriella, "Oh my gosh, I didn't crash your stupid party ok, why would I want to crash a party that stuck anyways? Chocolate fountain pul-lease that's old school."

"Shut up! I'm heading out tonight so you better clean up this place!" Lena screamed back.

"No your party your mess…"

"Don't make me call dad and tell them you had boys over!"

"Don't make me call dad and tell him you still drink and smoke!"

"Score one for the Gabster!" Chad yelled.

"I'm going to the mall this place better be spotless." Lena

"Watch me just stand here and do nothing you spoiled lazy brat!" Gabby smirked.

"Just because you got into Stanford doesn't mean your better then me…" Lean smirked back.

Gabby laughed," you know what's funny I got a scholarship to wait how many colleges oh wait 10 and how about you. NONE! Your stuck her, and I'm not saying I'm better then you I'm just saying you are stuck here the rest of your life!" Gabby smirked again.

Lena looks at everyone who was staring at them in shock, "Whats goin on?"

"its for school and call a maid or something I'm not doing your stupid work okay?" Mandy giggled. "Take Mandy with you, you haven't spend time with her for a long time."

Mandy put her hands up for Lena to carry her." Fine." Hits Gabriella in the head. "Clean."

Gabriella picks up a cup and throws it at her sisters head," all done." Gabby looks on stage," Sorry go on…"

They re did the song on Troy's part he just froze.

"Just breathe and Believe Troy." Troy looks at Gabby who was mumbling those words.

"I'm sorry I can't do this…" He runs off stage.

"I will be right back." Gabby runs after him and goes in the attic listening him sing. "You're a great singer."

"Well, I'm not when I'm on that stage." Troy sighed.

"Just sing to me, I will close my eyes and you just sing to me okay?" Gabriella closed her eyes and put her hand covering her eyes.

Troy strummed the strings on the guitar and started singing.

With the others

Jason lays on the couch watching Taylor, Ryan and Alex clean.

"Why are you guys cleaning Godzilla's mess?" Chad asked.

"Because if she doesn't then Godzilla well tell on her, and she will be stuck here forever." Taylor said.

"Ryan what is wrong?" Alex asked. Ryan was staring in shock at a magazine.

"Th- That cop is in charge of the missing 3 members of 5LR our life is ruined." Ryan said scared.

"I got to tell Gabriella." Taylor said running towards the attic door.

"She's hot when she is worried," Chad smiled at Taylor running.

With Troyella.

Gabriella still had her eyes close and Troy staring at her adorable and singing.

Right when the song was about to end Troy leans in to kiss Gabriella.

Gabriella Open her eyes but found Troy's lips on hers they had a make out session until Taylor opened the door and they heard a squeal. The pulled away and Gabby looked at a happy Taylor.

"My best friend just kissed the main singer of 5LR! EPPP!" Gabby Stares at Taylor and starts blushing.

"Tay calm down." Gabs saying she jumped when she felt Troy's hand around her waist pulling Gabs closer.

He whispered in her ear and said," I guess you're the one who doesn't make me get stage fright. Girlfriend." Gabriella cheeks got bright red.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a Sunday afternoon, I stood up all night thinking a way of getting Troy stage fright go away, but I came up with nothing. So I just fell asleep like around 6am. I woke up with yelling I rubbed my eyes and looked downstairs to see Lena yelling at the boys I ran downstairs and she called my parents.

"Hey dad," "whoa mom got locked in the closet that's strange," "you know the no boy policy, what if they are famous," my evil said standing in front of the TV.

"Give me the phone!" I screamed and tackled her she threw the phone and the line went dead, she got on top of me and I pushed her. I hate her so much I left a bruise on her arm. She kicked me in the stomach and she pushed me on the couch. I got up and was about to attack her again.

"No, stop…" Troy said holding me back.

"No she deserves every minute to get hurt, she is a selfish brat who doesn't think about anybody but herself," I yelled in anger.

She froze," I'm not selfish, who was the one who came to your recital when mom and dad wasn't home?" My sisters smirk.

I let a frustrated tears fall down my face," that because mom and dad made you, if you didn't go then they would take away your cell phone and your computer." I sighed," when I almost got raped, Taylor was gone, when I needed a shoulder to cry on all you laughed at me and you just told me that I deserve it. Your boyfriend saved me from that and you just ignored me and told me to go to my room, I needed a sister, and Taylor has been more than a sister then you." I got out of the Troy's grip and just stared at my sister and ran upstairs.

My sister just sat on the floor staring at the floor, she deserves what happened.

I stood on the top steps to see what her next step is Jason helped her up and said

"You are a Selfish Female dog," In Italian.

My sister said in Italian," Wait, you speak Italian?"

He said in Italian," I'm from Italy," He let goes my sister and I started walked upstairs to my room I held the pillow close to my chest and looked out the window I sighed and remember the day I almost got raped.

Flashback:

"Bye Mr. Joel!" I said to the grandfather of the kids I was babysitting and got in my car and started it I was a mile away from home and my car broke down. "Shit!" I hit the wheel hard and put my head on the wheel. I grabbed my phone and called the house.

"Hello?" My sister said annoyed.

"Lena, my car broke down can you come and get me?" I said pleading.

"Walk." She said hanging up and I stared at the phone and sighed I called a tow-truck and waited till it came when it did, I told them I will walk home and they took my car away I sighed and tightened my jacket around my body. I walked to my house when I felt someone walking behind me. I turned to see a guy holding a bottle. I walked fast scared out of my mind until he called out to me," Hey baby! You don't have to go home yet, we can have some fun!" I got scarier I started to speed walk until I felt somebody pulled my arm. I turned to see a stranger right in front of me. My eyes started to water.

"Let go of me!" I yelled in his face, I snatched my hand he grabbed my jacket. And took it off he started kissing my neck and I started crying harder."Help!" I screamed out I yelled out ten times until I saw a convertible drifted and stopped. "Adam please make him stop," I cried out to Lena's boyfriend.

Adam ran out and punched the guy and told me to run to the car I started crying in the car. Adam beat the stranger who was about to rape me. He ran back in and drove home he kept asking me if I was alright, and if I needed anything. He grabbed his coat and wrapped it around me. He got out of the car and helped me out and hugged me while I cried on his shoulder so hard he had to help me to the door by carrying me to the front door. My sister opened it and glared at me. "Go to your room." That's all she said. She didn't ask me if I was alright just 'go to your room.' Adam just glared at Lena and Lena looked at him confused.

I couldn't talk but all I could say under my breath was 'Thank you' to Adam. He sighed and hugged me. "If you need anything call me ok. Not Lena. Lena we need to talk." I walked up the stairs while my sight was blur. I sat down on the top steps listening to the convo.

"I can't believe you, your sister is hurt, she almost got rape and all you said was 'go to your room?'. Listen the only reason why I came here was to tell you I can't do this anymore. I need to be free from the leash you put me on. I can't hang out with my friends anymore because you drag me to places I don't want to go. You don't even care about your sister! She is like my little sister. You're just selfish I can't believe I didn't listen to anyone, they were right about you." That was all he said, my sister blamed me and Adam texted me everyday making sure I was alright. My sister just told herself he was just being paranoid and she isn't selfish. But when Adam went to College the next year he stopped texting me.

End of Flashback

I looked through my phone to find Adam's number I texted him, asking how was he. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't text back I sighed and saw a figure at the door in the corner of my eye. I just kept staring at the window and whipped the tears of the memory that was trying to forget. I sighed when I heard whispers; I laughed in my tears and said," I can hear you." You are probably wondering where Taylor is, she is in the Student Council and they have a meeting so she had to go today.

"Gabs are you ok?" I heard Jason said while he took a seat next to me and rubbed my back. I sighed and nod." You're lying to us." I looked at them not noticing my eyes are puffy and really red.

"Yeah I'm fine, know she knows how I really feel." I tried to giggle but it turned into a weird giggle.

"What really happened the night you almost got raped?" Chad said. He sat down beside me and watch me hesitate telling them the whole story.

"So Adam is like your older brother?" Troy asked.

I nod and looked at them," Since I was 2, he was our next door neighbor and Lena's best friend they started dating in freshman of high school he dumped her senior year. He was like my older brother, but we lost contact when he started pledging a Frat." I sighed and looked at them. "Listen I'm sorry you guys had to hear all that and see that."

"No worries did Adam teach you how to fight like that?" Chad asked grinning.

"Yeah a week later after that happened." I smiled a bit.

"Hey, guys can I speak to Brie for a second?" Troy asked nervously the boys nod and walked out. I was nervous. Alone with a guy I kissed, the main singer, and he was rubbing my bare skin, the guy who makes my stomach all tingly yeah I'm nervous. I looked down and afraid what he will do, but I do want to kiss him again it felt amazing when I kissed him. "Listen, I can't help myself bu—" before he said more he kissed me he pinned me down the bed and kissed me he pulled away and smiled," your hot when you're angry." I'm Just kidding you think that would happen? But he really said was," I really like you, and that kiss was a mistake, after tomorrow's concert we will have to leave." I was heartbroken. "We can still be friends, just ignore the kiss… I have a girlfriend." My heart was now in pieces this boy was on a role.

"I get it Troy…" I said looking at him, "don't worry about the kiss, I didn't mean anything to me." I said getting up. "I should get ready. I bet you guys are starving." I faked a smiled. He just looked at me.

"Taylor already made something for us don't worry about it."

"Okay." I looked at my phone to see if Adam called yet. I sighed and walked out the door. I can't believe the kiss was a mistake.

"Gabriella! Gabriella!" I heard Taylor; I ran downstairs and looked at her." I have great news!" I looked at her to go on. "Okay so at the Student Council meeting you didn't burn down the labels. It was Sharpay the whole time. But the school didn't believe me when I said it she admits it right after the meeting it was amazing. The Council still hates me so when I got there I got to sit in peanut butter fun huh?" and then she hugged me. "Chad and Jason told me everything I'm so proud of you sticking up to your sister she deserves every word you told her and every bruise."

"Thanks and of course she won't tell the whole school she is scared like that." I said rolling my eyes then I smiled. "Taylor… Chad can I speak to you guys a moment?" Now it's my time to work my magic on hooking Chad and Taylor up, I can tell they already like each other. Well Taylor already told me but Chad I can tell by the staring and drooling. They followed me and I walked to the closet and asked," Can you grab that game for me?" They both looked at me confused and Taylor knew what I was doing and she couldn't help but follow along the plan. I turned on the light and when they were all the way in I closed the door and locked it Jason high fived me and I just giggled.

"Gabster you better open this door!" Chad yelled and Taylor acted like she wanted the door open to. I just giggled and Jason and I sat down on the floor and Troy came and sat down bringing poker chips. We started playing Texas Hold Em' until we hear talking all we heard was "I'm going to kill them" that's it. I looked up to see my sister staring at me she looked like she was crying I quickly stood up.

"Listen I'm really sorry, I was so caught up in popularity at my school that I was being a bitch to you. Please don't be made at me Gabs. Please. And I called mom and dad and told them that we thought we saw the Jonas Brothers walking down the street and we were just messing around with them. I just want a sister a friend. And I promise to be there for you." My sister looked at me I sighed and hugged her.

"It's great to finally have a sister." I said with a huge smile. "Come sit down and join us." Before I led her to a spot next to me she sat in between Troy and Jason. I rolled my eyes.

"Gabster please let us out!" Chad said I could hear his stomach growl I laughed and said," Not until you guys kiss!" Then I heard a gasp between them two and sighed. Then Taylor said," Then this wi—"Then we heard her say nothing else. We looked around and we quickly opened the door they were making out.

"Okay you can come out now," I smiled. But they still wouldn't pull away. "Okay the door is unlocked so come out when you want to." I giggled and we moved to the living room setting up a new game with Taylor and Chad chips set up. We played for an hour and they still haven't come out. "I am afraid to see what they are doing in there," I said with a disgusted look.

"Then I will go check and tell you guys," Lena said she got up and ran to the closet and opened it we watched her every move. Then she ran back pulling Taylor and Chad's ear making them groan 'ow!' we started laughing our heads off.

"Oh now you stop us when we almost got in a good part!" Chad said and we all groaned.

"Don't tell us please." Jason immediately put his hands on his ears and then we looked at him and back to Taylor and Chad.

"Oh come on its not like our kiss was heated it like Troy and Gabriella's," Taylor said. And Troy and I stayed silent. But my checks almost gone bright red.

"You WHAT?!" We turned around and saw someone standing in the door way.


	4. Chapter 4

Here I am, smiling so wide when I saw someone at the doorway who I wanted to see for years. I got up and ran to the person giving a huge hug. "ADAM!!!!!" Behind him stands a shocked Ryan. "What are you doing here Adam?" He smiled at me and puts me down.

"Well I got your text message, and I was just driving home to visit my family, but then I was thinking that I had to see how my baby sister was doing. And her stuck up selfish sister was doing." Adam glares at Lena who sinks in the char.

"Yo, Adam, She changed!" I said

"When was that?" He said shocked.

"Today." Chad coughed out. But Taylor hit him in the arm playfully.

"And why are the 5LR's at your house! They are suppose to be kidnapped… oh no Ella please say you didn't do it." I nod he put his head back, "you're going to get in so much trouble. I heard you got into Stanford and you are going to ruin that chance because you kidnap them! This isn't good!" He said, he looked mad I don't like it when he is mad it scares me.

"Adam, she didn't kidnap us, they asked us to play for their school our manager didn't let us so we ran away," Jason lied he was pretty good at it.

"Oh okay I was going to kill you gabs before your parents do."

"Hey where's Troy?" Chad said looking around.

"Oh boy, RYAN!!!!" Taylor said. "I'm going to kill that boy."

"Nothing has changed," Adam chuckled. "I should get home, I will see you tomorrow Ella ok?"

I nod and hugged him not wanting to let go. He squeezed me," This time let's stay in contact." He chuckled,"Of course."

I ran to the basement and slammed on the door," RYAN! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR!!!!"

"No! Until pretty boy gets what he deserves for kissing my women!" He yelled back. I groaned and yelled back, "I'm not your women!"

Ryan has locked Troy in the basement all night and I had to go to bed since there was school tomorrow I sighed and went to bed. The next morning my alarm clocked played "Know your Enemy" by Green day from the radio I turned it off and jumped in the shower I got ready putting on dark blue ripped jeans, a silky Bebe top with flowers on it and a leather jacket that matches with it. I let my curly brown/black hair fall down on my shoulder and decided to put my bangs on the right side of my face and leave a strand of curls in front of my ear on each side. Putting the rest of my hair on a side messy bun. I went downstairs to find the basement door unlocked and Ryan in the bathroom. I left a post it note outside the door and locked it and went side to see Troy have egg shells in his hair and the yoke falling down his face. He was fast asleep. I sighed and say whipe cream on his face, and rolled my eyes. I grabbed a bucket and put soap and water and a huge sponge. I shook Troy awake, and he stirred and kept shaking him and then he gave up and opened his eyes. "Gabriella?"

"Are you alright?" I asked kind of worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, when he torture someone he knows how to do it right." He chuckled.

"You won't get the shower until an hour. Its 5:30 and this will be hard stain to get off. So I have to whip it-" I said nervously. He chuckled and said," Brie its fine." He was really tied up, I grabbed the sponge and whipped off the egg stuff off his face and hair and got the stain off. It was really quiet the whole time I grabbed sizzlers and cut him loose.

"I'm going to go make breakfast," I said and started walking up the stairs until I was pulled down, this time I'm not joking, he pulled me close and whispered, "I lied to you the kiss wasn't a mistake. I really enjoyed it actually I haven't stop thinking about it. I really care about you Brie." I looked at him and then looked away. "I didn't mean what I said either, it was the best kiss I ever had. But like you said you have a girlfriend," I put a fake smile on and started walking up the stairs. When I went in the kitchen I didn't know that troy was following me the whole time. I started making breakfast but he put his hands on my waist behind me and whispered in my ear," I was lying about the girlfriend thing too, I was scared that you didn't like me and I would be the one getting hurt and it would ruin my career, but I thought about it and you're the one." He turned me around and kissed me so passionately that I can faint. I continued to kiss him and closed my eyes. I put my hand on his cheek, until I heard someone clearing it throat. I pulled away and looked at Adam.

"Good Morning Adam." I said smiling awkwardly.

"Good Morning Ella." He was staring down Troy not the scary away like a protective way. "Listen I brought some clothes for the boys to wear." Still staring at Troy.

"Oh cool, Chad is using the guest bathroom, Zeke in my parents' bathroom." I said fast. Taylor was in mine and Lena taking forever as usual in her own.

"Okay I'm going to give this to them, and please no exchanging spits when I am gone, I meant it." He said before leave a death glare at Troy.

"Wow, I'm sorry about him," Troy looks at me and smiles he gave me one more kiss and one on the neck. I smiled slightly.


End file.
